


We Are Infinite {as the universe we hold inside}

by maybetomorrow



Series: Atlas: Space [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x03 and 2x09 feels, Because I listen to the same songs over and over, F/M, I can't remember the last time I write a fic without a kiss, Inspired by Sleeping At Last, Mon-El is seeing things in a new light, Please don't kill me for the pun, sun - Freeform, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: {Sun}orMon-El discovers his favorite thing about Earth.  Then he realizes he likes Kara for the same reasons...orMon-El had never seen colors like this before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right…”

“With golden string 

our universe was clothed in light.

Pulling at the seams, 

our once barren world now brims with life,

that we may fall in love

every time we open up our eyes.

I guess space, and time,

takes violent things, angry things

and makes them kind.”

— “Sun,” Sleeping At Last

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the woman sitting by his bedside.He saw the symbol on her chest and in half a second, he had thrown her aside with all of his strength and ran.As fast as he could.Which, apparently, was a lot faster than he remembered.

There were men with metal batons and guns, and he fought them off as best as he could, fleeing out a window and jumping into the street. 

It wasn’t until the morning that he realized how different this planet really was.

In the dark of night, without the sun glaring down, everything looked the same as it had on a Daxam evening.But with the light of morning, he discovered the glory of this new sun.If glory was the right word for it.At first, it was fear-inducing.Sublime even.Slipping into sensory overload, he hid himself away in abandoned buildings and labs during the day, trying to contact his people.And then that woman came after him, and he was taken to the place where he had woken up.

They had him in a glass prison cell.Three walls were gray and lifeless.One of the small mercies he had been afforded was that the room was lined with slatted windows, letting the pure yellow-white light of this planet’s sun into his cell during the day.He was left with nothing else to occupy him, so he passed time observing every detail, relearning colors as if he was a child again.

He was wearing dark blue and gray.He’d recognized those colors when he had acquired the clothing the previous night.But he hadn’t noticed the crisp lines and the vibrancy behind each color.The depth and dimension.On Daxam, every color blurred into the other.And the sunlight made everything seem so much duller in comparison.Here even darkness was tinged with new light.And he marveled at each new discovery.He had so much still to learn.

The woman had returned to interrogate him, as if he’d been guilty of something worse than a little petty theft and trespassing.And he was amazed.Not because of anything she’d done.Not yet, at least.No, he was keeping his eyes on her, because she was standing in the light, and gods help him, he had never seen colors like this before.

He couldn’t even keep himself from smiling as she insulted him.Every word dripped with hatred and prejudice, and still, he was laughing to himself, and he couldn’t hold back a smile any time he looked at her.

He had never seen anything — anyone — so beautiful.

The soft yellow of her hair, the bright red of her cape, the pale blue of her eyes, the muted pink of her lips and cheeks.She was absolutely beautiful.And he saw that she was brighter and more stunning the more she spoke.Her rising anger darkened her eyes.The flush of her cheeks grew.And the higher she held her head as they spoke — the closer she came to the barrier between them, the easier it was for him to see those colors at their most stunning.If he could, he would have watched her like this for hours.

But she was angry at him.Just by merit of where he was from.And there was only so much of that anyone could take.So he let his face drop and kept his eyes from her as he returned to the bench.He tried to forget about her, but the colors were impressed upon his mind, and he couldn’t think of anything else.

When she returned, it was to apologize.Her features were softer now, but she was still as beautiful as before.And somehow, by some infinite mercy, she tore away at the hatred that had made her so vibrant, replacing it with something even more awe-inspiring.The kindness in her eyes made her so vivid, that he didn’t know he was falling until it was too late. _She is going to catch you in her orbit, and you’ll never be the same,_ he thought.

***

The more he got to know her, the less certain he was that the yellow sun was the brightest thing about this world.Because she shined like nothing he had ever seen before.In everything she did.Whether she was happy or livid with him.Laughing or yelling.It was habit-forming.He wanted — no.He _needed_ to be around her more.As much as he could.And the more time he spent with her, the worse it got. 

He was caught up in her gravity.She became his personal sun.And the hours he spent without here were left waiting for a chance to be in her light again. 

He found himself changing in ways he never expected.He tried to fit into any mold she gave him.Intern.Hero.He’d try it all.He’d give it his all.And the strangest part about it was that instead of recognizing the changes he’d made, he no longer recognized the man he had been before.Didn’t know how he could have ever been that person.At first, he thought she had made him a new person, but maybe that wasn’t it.Maybe she just brought out the best in him.Brought out all the colors he’d never seen before.

Everything about Earth was vivid and hopeful and new.He felt so alive.For the first time in he couldn’t even remember how long, he found himself in awe. Ongoing awe and admiration.For her and this world she called home.But mostly for her.

***

He was back to the dull light of a red sun, and all the colors that came with it.And he hated it.1 star.Zero out of ten, would not recommend. 

In a completely stupid and reckless case of superhero hubris, Kara had run off to Slaver’s Moon to rescue a human she didn’t know.And while Mon-El couldn’t help but admire her for it, he still knew it was a terrible idea.Still, he couldn’t leave her side, even when she told him to stay home.And he couldn’t let her fight on her own.So he did what Kara would do. 

And it was incredible.But not nearly as incredible as watching her — being the hero even without her powers.Because she just _was_ a hero.He could use his powers and save people.Sure.He could learn that.But something deep within her made her something else entirely.And that shook him to his core. 

They were escaping with the help of Alex, Winn, and a few DEO agents.They got all the kidnapped humans and they were making their way through a portal when an alien got a hold of the girl they’d come all this way to find.And there was Kara, once more, risking her life with no weapons and no powers to bring her home. 

“No! No, wait!”he shouted after her.He panicked for a moment, preparing to run her way.To help her however he could.Because he couldn’t let her risk her life again.Not when the stakes were so high.Not alone at least.Then Alex tossed something in the air after her, and Mon-El held his breath.

The grenade hit her in mid-air and exploded in a fierce yellow light.And when he could see through the brightness, he noticed the way she soared and beamed.Radiating light.She was a sun of her own, soaking it all in.Then she turned and destroyed a hostile ship with one blast.

“Nice,” he whispered, only loud enough for her sister to hear.It didn’t matter.He said it for himself.To give himself a moment to admire her once more, as he did almost every day.This time in her full glory.A sun in her own right.The center of his universe.

One thought echoed in his mind.

_I told you so._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'll love you to Krypton and back!!
> 
> And hang with me on tumblr: karadanversprince


End file.
